Laughter, Tears, and Mystified Men
by Emmeline Black
Summary: How does Tonks end up back in St. Mungo's after she's released after the DoM? And who's that special someone that helps her throgh it all? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This takes place after OotP. According to the HP Lexicon Remus was born in 1959 making him 36 and Charlie was born in 1973 making him 22. In my fic Tonks and Hestia are Charlie's age, Kingsley is Remus' age and Emmeline is about 29. Molly and Arthur are in their 50's. I hope you like it! _Please review!_)

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish on stars and eyelashes and dandelions and four leaf clovers, I am _still_ not J. K. Rowling. That's depressing.

**Laughter, Tears, and Mystified Men**

Nymphadora Tonks watched Harry Potter walking out of King's Cross Station with the Dursleys. She knew she, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and the Weasleys (and Hermione Granger) had intimidated them but she still couldn't help but wonder if Harry would be treated any better than he ever had been before. Even though Tonks had put on a good show in front of the Dursleys she was really very tired. Tonks had gotten out of St Mungo's only the day before and had insisted on coming to meet the Hogwarts Express even though the other Order members had told her to go home and rest.

"Feeling alright?" Remus asked, as though reading her mind.

"Just tired and sore," Tonks replied. "I'll be fine after a nap."

She started to walk away but tripped and winced as pain shot through her ankle. It still hadn't healed from when she was cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange and had fallen down the stairs at the Department of Mysteries.

Remus caught her and put an arm around her waist and Tonks put her arm around his neck and leaned on him, grateful for the support.

"I'm coming to your flat with you to make sure you get there all right," he told her. "We'll have to walk. You're not well enough to apparate safely yet."

Tonks was too tired to argue as Remus helped her limp out of the station.

When they reached her flat Remus helped Tonks into bed, despite her protests that she could do it herself, and made her a cup of tea. When they had finished their tea and Tonks had fallen asleep Remus quietly left the flat, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Tonks awoke to the sound of voices. She remembered talking to Remus and then falling asleep. '_Someone must have come to call and Remus is talking to them in the living room.' _Tonks thought. _'But he wouldn't still be here would he? And that doesn't sound like Remus…that sounds like Aunt Bellatrix!' _Tonks was out of bed in an instant, grabbing her wand off the bedside table. She knew she was in no condition to fight Death Eaters, especially when it sounded like she was outnumbered at least three to one. Tonks had just raised her wand to Disapparate when –

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" Tonks yelled whirling around. She recognized Bellatrix by her voice but couldn't place the three others that were with her as they were all wearing masks. Tonks threw out every hex and curse she could think of, except the Unforgivables. Her opponents weren't quite so nice. Tonks saw a few jets of green light before Bellatrix screamed, "No! I don't want her dead, yet!"

Tonks took advantage of the Death Eaters' moment of preoccupation. "_Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! Furnunculus! Petrificus Totalus! Tarantallegra! Incarcerous!_" There were other spells mixing with her own. Remus was back! Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye were with him! She didn't know how many of the curses hit their targets but three of the four Death Eaters were on the floor, unable to move. Tonks raised her wand to help subdue the last Death Eater. He made a slashing movement with his wand, yelled an unfamiliar incantation, and Tonks knew no more.

(A/N: I love leaving cliffies!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I feel very ashamed of myself now. I forgot to mention my wonderful beta Luna Longbottom! I'm sorry, Luna! Without her you allwould be a bit confused. I tend to think that you can read my mind and that I don't need to explain some of the things that happen. That doesn't really work so Luna a) tells me to delete it, b) tells me to change it, or c) says "What the heck are you talking about?" or something like that anyway. Thanks so much for putting up with me, Luna!)

Tonks groaned and tried to move, but found it almost impossible due to the pain racing through her body. She could hear voices around her but couldn't make out what they were saying. Tonks forced her eyes open and found Molly Weasley and Remus staring anxiously into her face.

"Wotcher," she croaked out. Tonks' throat was very dry.

"Oh, Tonks! You're awake! We've been so worried!" Molly Weasley pulled her into a hug. Tonks drew in a sharp breath. "I'm so sorry! You must still be very sore!" Molly released her.

"Thanks, Molly," Tonks said, massaging her ribs and thankfully accepting the glass of water Remus handed her.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Tonks.

"You're back in St. Mungo's. Your parents were here, but we convinced them to go home and get some rest," replied Remus.

"How long have I been in here?" Tonks asked.

"You've been here three and a half weeks." Remus answered.

"_What?_ That long?"

"Yes, that's why we've been so worried," said Molly. "Remus, floo Andromeda and Ted, will you? They'll want to know that Tonks is awake and–"

"I'll tell the Order and the Auror office, as well." Remus walked out the door.

"Make sure to tell one of the Healers too," Molly called after him.

"What happened?" Tonks repeated. "The last thing I remember was one of the Death Eater's saying a strange spell and then I guess I blacked out."

"The Death Eaters were Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Lucius Malfoy. They were all caught. Dolohov cast that last spell at you. It was the same thing he did to Hermione at the Department of Mysteries, but, as he could still speak this time and considering you were already injured anyway, it did you a lot more harm than it did Hermione. They've escaped from Azkaban already, _for the second time since the dementors abandoned it."_ Molly was getting angrier with each word she spoke and Tonks had to calm her down.

They continued to talk until the door flew open with a scream. "_Nymphadora_!" Tonks' mother came flying across the room towards Tonks with Ted behind her but Molly caught her before Andromeda could hug her daughter as Molly had done earlier.

"Careful, dear. Tonks is very sore," she cautioned.

"Thanks, Molly. Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad." Tonks greeted them as they each gave her gentle hugs.

"Oh, Nymphadora, we've been so worried," Andromeda said, tears running down her face, clutching Tonks' hand in both of her own.

"We're so glad you're awake, sweetheart," said Ted softly.

Remus had slipped back into the room and was sitting with Molly in chairs farther back than Andromeda's and Ted's. Remus and Molly were conversing in low voices.

"You'll have to come and stay at home with us for a while when you get out of the hospital," Andromeda was saying. "It will be so nice to have you at home again!"

"No," Remus said quietly but clearly. Andromeda opened her mouth to speak but Remus cut her off. "It wouldn't be safe. Bellatrix has made it clear that she's after Nymphadora."

Tonks scowled at the use of her first name but then realized what Remus was saying. "No, Remus, anywhere but headquarters. Please. I haven't been back there since…since…" Tonks started crying and put her hands over her face.

"What's wrong, honey? What is it?" asked Andromeda worriedly. Tonks just shook her head.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Remus. "Please come with me. Everything will be explained to you there. Molly, please stay with Tonks until we return."

Molly nodded. Ted started to protest, but Molly said, "Go, it's very important. Don't worry. We'll take good care of her." Andromeda and Ted agreed reluctantly. They each gave Tonks a kiss goodbye before leaving the room with Remus.

"Tonks, you're leaving the hospital this afternoon. The healers want you to stay another few days at least but it isn't safe here. We're taking you to Grimmauld Place," Molly said quietly after they had gone. "Your parents are going to be told as little as possible. Dumbledore will personally tell them that you're at the headquarters of an Anti-You-Know-Who organization and that you'll be safe there. They'll trust him. They'll also be informed of the…circumstances…regarding Sirius."

"Okay," Tonks replied wearily, controlling her tears.

Just then Tonks' healer came in. "You have very demanding friends, Miss Tonks," she huffed indignantly. "They say you're leaving today whether I like it or not so I'll have to give you your check up now."

The healer poked and prodded Tonks until she was satisfied and handed her a bottle of potion. "You take a spoonful of this every day until it runs out. Is that clear?" She glared at Tonks until she replied.

"Yes, ma'am."

The healer nodded and left.

Molly gave her a hug. "Get some rest, dear. We'll see you later."

Molly left the room and Tonks drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Nymphadora, honey, wake up. Come on, sweetheart, you need to get dressed." 

Tonks groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Andromeda was standing over her and Molly was standing a little farther back holding jeans and a t-shirt.

"Kingsley and Mad-Eye are here," said Molly. "They'll be your guard. We made them wait outside the door with Remus and your father while you get dressed."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you, Nymphadora," Andromeda apologized.

"Its okay, Mum. I'll be fine. I'll send you an owl every few days to tell you how I'm doing."

Molly and Andromeda helped Tonks get dressed and Molly called to the men in the hallway. "You can come in now!"

Kingsley and Mad-Eye greeted Tonks and then Remus spoke. "Tonks, we need to be leaving. We're using Muggle transportation. You're definitely not well enough to apparate or use floo powder." He turned to Molly. "Molly, you and I can help Tonks since Kingsley and Mad-Eye are better trained to deal with it if anything were to happen. Ted, Andromeda, it would probably be best if you left as soon as possible or you'll miss your flight."

"We're leaving the country for a while, the Muggle way in case Bellatrix comes after us, too," Ted explained when he saw Tonks' confused look.

Andromeda had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She and Ted said their goodbyes and left.

"Up you get, Tonks." Remus and Kingsley reached down and helped Tonks to her feet.

Tonks tried to stabilize herself but it was useless. After a few seconds she collapsed.

"Whoa, easy, lass," Mad-Eye growled as Remus and Kingsley caught her.

"Well, we'll just have to do this another way," said Remus and the next thing Tonks knew he was carrying her to the door.

"Really, Remus, you don't have to." Tonks was blushing. "I can try again –"

"Nonsense, you'll wear yourself out," he replied. "You're not very heavy."

The group proceeded to Grimmauld place without mishap, though they did get some strange looks, namely Tonks and Remus for understandable reasons. It wasn't every day you saw a man carrying a young woman with three other people surrounding them, all with serious expressions on their faces and their right hands making fists in their pockets. What the muggles didn't know was that those fists were clenched tightly around wands.

Tonks was greeted by the four youngest Weasley children and Hermione, who had come to Grimmauld Place after only a week with her parents in case the Death Eaters decided to target her because of her connection to Harry. Remus soon carried Tonks upstairs and put her into bed telling her to rest.

(A/N: I'm not entirely sure this copied the way I wanted so I apologize if anything's formatted oddly.Next chapter will be up early tomorrow afternoon as I want to finish posting before the 16th. Who's going to want to read fanfiction rightafter HBP comes out? I'm not. There are five chapters and I'm leaving for camp on Monday so one for Friday, one for Saturday, and one for Sunday. **If you want me to write a sequel you'll have to review!** I'll try to have responses to the reviews I've gotten on this story and my one-shots posted tomorrow or Saturday. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: PLEASE go to my profile and read my summaries of the stories I'm working on. I want to know which ones you all think I should finish first. Thanks for your help! Thnks again to Luna Longbottom for being my butt-kicking beta! (Her words, not mine though I agree.))

After about a week at Grimmauld Place Tonks started getting some of her strength back. She could now walk to the bathroom and back without assistance. Most of the time Tonks slept, waking up to eat or to talk to whoever came to call but several things had happened while she was recuperating. Charlie and Bill Weasley and Harry had come to Grimmauld Place for the rest summer and there had been a birthday party for Harry, which Tonks hadn't been able to attend. Dolores Umbridge had been sentenced to five years in Azkaban for sending Dementors after Harry and attempting to use the Cruciatus curse on him. An all too short sentence in Tonks' opinion. Because the dementors had deserted Azkaban right after the battle at the Department of Mysteries all the Death Eaters that had been captured by Dumbledore had escaped and then, after attacking Tonks, the Lestranges, Dolohov, and Malfoy had been recaptured and had escaped a second time.

Tonks was pretty happy under the circumstances except for the fact that Sirius was gone. She missed him terribly. The only person that could come anywhere near filling the hole in her heart was Remus. Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and even Peter had always been part of her family, regardless of the fact that only Sirius was related to her by blood. Remus hadn't kept in contact with her after Sirius went to Azkaban but Tonks found that somewhat understandable. He'd wanted nothing to do with anyone related to the Blacks and Tonks figured she would have done the same thing if she had been in Remus' place. He was and always would be a part of her life, whether it was as a friend or something more as two of the house's other occupants were currently speculating…

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their room discussing random topics and eventually they came to the subject of Tonks. 

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Ginny. "She's pretty enough and even if she weren't she's got a great personality. She's so much fun! Some guy would be pretty foolish not to ask her out."

"She's been spending a lot of time with Professor Lupin lately…" Hermione trailed off.

"Do you think she could be going out with him?"

"I don't know. If she were going out with someone they'd most likely be in the Order. How else could she explain going out on assignments if it wasn't for Ministry?"

"That makes sense," said Ginny. "Lupin and Tonks get along really well and he's always teasing her about her name and she doesn't blow up at him about it like she does with most everyone else…but do they really like each other or are they just really good friends? I mean they must have known each other when she was growing up and when he was still pretty young since Lupin was friends with Sirius," Hermione and Ginny winced when Ginny said Sirius' name. They both still missed him terribly though not as badly as Harry, Remus and Tonks.

"And Sirius _was _her cousin," Hermione added.

"Should we ask?" Ginny asked grinning mischievously.

"Yes, let's," Hermione agreed, an identical grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny came to Tonks' door and found it slightly ajar. 

"Let's look in and make sure she's awake before we knock," Hermione whispered.

Ginny nodded.

The girls looked into the room and froze. Tonks had her face buried in Lupin's chest, her shoulders shaking so much that it was obvious she was crying. Lupin was stroking her hair with on hand and had his other arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders. Both men had tear streaks on their faces and Remus seemed to be murmuring words of comfort to her.

Ginny and Hermione pulled back stunned.

"Whoa…" Ginny whispered. "I'm glad we didn't knock…"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I take back what I said about boys having the emotional ranges of teaspoons…"

"Let's come back later," Ginny suggested.

Hermione and Ginny quietly made their way back to their room.

* * *

The next day Hermione and Ginny were about to knock on Tonks' door when Charlie opened it and stepped out. 

"Hi, Ginny, Hermione. Coming to see Dora?" He asked, giving them a smile.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks at Charlie's use of a nick name for Tonks.

"Hi, Charlie," Ginny greeted him. "Yeah, we were coming to talk to Tonks."

"I won't keep you then. Don't tire her out too much," He smiled again and walked down the hallway.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "I've never heard anyone call her anything but Tonks…Do you think she might be dating Charlie instead of Lupin? He was in there alone with her…"

"Well, that may be, but I'm pretty sure they were friends at Hogwarts," Ginny said. "Maybe she went by Dora then."

"We'll never know unless we ask."

The girls shrugged and went in to see Tonks.

"Hi, Tonks!"

"Hi, Hermione. Hi, Ginny. Good to see you." Tonks smiled at them.

"Are you okay, Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"We saw you crying with Harry and Professor Lupin yesterday and we were worried," added Ginny.

"Much better now, thanks for asking," Tonks replied. "We were talking about Sirius. Harry and Remus come in a few times a week so we can help each other work through losing him. We found out it works a lot better when we're with other people. Some days we laugh and some we cry. Yesterday happened to be a crying day."

"You mean Harry actually talks about his feelings?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he does," said Tonks. "Surprised Remus and me, too. It took us a while, but he finally seemed to realize that it would help."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Tonks?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Do you like Charlie?"

Hermione had been planning on being more subtle but she figured asking directly worked too, as it guaranteed them some kind of answer.

"Yeah, sure I like him. He's great. Why?"

"No, I mean really _like_ him," Ginny persisted.

Tonks snorted. "Bloody hell! No! He's like a brother to me. What gave you _that_ idea?"

"It's just we thought you'd be a cute couple. We figured you were at least friends. You were in the same year at Hogwarts, weren't you?" Hermione said. "We heard him call you 'Dora' instead of 'Tonks' like everyone else and he does tease you a lot."

"He teases me like a brother would," said Tonks. "Like a _nice_ brother. Not like Fred and George," she added at the skeptical look on Ginny's face. "Like Charlie and Bill to you. We spend a lot of time together because we were friends at Hogwarts and we hardly get a chance to talk anymore because Charlie's in Romania. We did date for a while but we decided to break it off when Charlie left for the dragon reserve and I went into Auror training. We didn't think a long-distance relationship would be good for either of us," Tonks explained. Then she smiled mischievously. "Besides we're both off limits now."

"_What!"_

"He's already dating someone and so am I." Tonks grinned, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Oh, Tonks! Please tell us who!" Ginny begged.

"Weeeeell," said Tonks, drawing it out and enjoying the looks on the girls faces.

"Oh, please tell us, Tonks!" Hermione asked.

"Oh…okay!" Tonks grinned. Ginny and Hermione cheered but soon got quiet waiting for Tonks' answer.

"Well, Charlie's dating Hestia Jones…"

"That's great for them!" Ginny exclaimed. "But I can't believe he didn't tell his own family!"

"I can," said Hermione. "The twins would tease them both horribly!"

"Good point," Ginny conceded. "Don't tell Mum either. She'd be even worse!"

"What!" asked Hermione and Tonks together.

"She's been after Charlie to settle down and have a family for ages now," Ginny explained. "She'd be trying to marry them off after the first date."

All three laughed.

"What about you, Tonks?" Hermione asked.

Tonks blushed and mumbled something.

"Come on, Tonks. We won't laugh!"

"Remus," came the quiet reply. Tonks blushed a deep shade of pink and suddenly became very interested in the quilt.

Hermione and Ginny's grins broadened and they both made little squealing noises and each gave Tonks a hug.

"That's great, Tonks!" Hermione congratulated her.

"Yeah, it's wonderful!" Ginny said.

"How long have you been dating?" asked Hermione.

"We haven't actually gone on a date yet," said Tonks. "He asked me when he brought me up here after I came home from St. Mungo's. Remus wants me to go to dinner with him when I'm well enough."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Have you kissed yet?" asked Ginny with an evil grin.

"Maybe," said Tonks with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Maybe not."

"_Tonks!" _Ginny begged. "Tell us!"

"_Please,"_ wheedled Hermione.

There were more squeals from Ginny and Hermione.

"Is everything okay up here?" asked Charlie poking his head around the door.

The girls looked at him for a second and then all three collapsed into fits of giggles.

Charlie looked very confused which only made them laugh harder but he had the sense to know they were talking about something 'girly' and, knowing he didn't want any part of it, he left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Charlie entered the kitchen still wondering what Ginny, Tonks, and Hermione were giggling about. Remus Lupin, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ron were sitting around the table talking. Everyone looked up from their conversations seeing the bemused look on his face. 

"What's up, Charlie?" asked Emmeline.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Hermione and Ginny are in Tonks' room and they were…well, I wouldn't call it screaming exactly…"

"Squealing the word you're looking for?" Hestia supplied, smiling at him.

"Yeah! Anyway, they were squealing and I went to see what was going on and they just looked at me and started laughing. It looked girly so I left."

"That's what you're supposed to do," said Emmeline. "If something looks _'girly'_, as you put it, men are supposed to leave."

Molly and Hestia nodded in agreement.

"Squealing sounds pretty serious," said Hestia. "Looks like we're missing out on something. Let's go up and see."

Hestia and Emmeline stood up. "Coming, Molly?" asked Emmeline.

"I need to start lunch. You two go ahead." Molly walked into the kitchen.

As they left the guys exchanged looks, shrugged and started talking about the chances the Chudley Cannons had to win their next match against the Ballycastle Bats.

(A/N: This story is going to be five chapters and will be posted by Sunday. If you want a sequel you'll have to review! Thanks to my awesome reviewers from all three of my stories! (I don't know what happened to the font size.))

**Reviews for _Headquarters_: **

Scared-of-mimes – I really like Tonks meets the Order fics. I just like Order fics! I don't particularly like the name Dora either, but I needed a nickname and it was either that or Nymph which I don't like at all.

Jen – I'm glad you liked it. I liked your idea about Tonks and Sirius getting to know each other again so I wrote _Catching Up_. I do have a few more fics started with Tonks in them, but it'll be a while before they're posted.

Vindicated16 – Glad you enjoyed it! I'm working on another "Tonks joins the Order" fic, but I'm not sure when it'll be posted. Thanks for the vote of confidence on the British aspect of it!

Kandy916 – I had fun creating Tonks' "natural form". I think _Headquarters_ will remain a one-shot, but I am working on more Tonks stories.

xMissxUnderstoodx – I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad it was 'British' enough. I'm glad you like my one-shots. I'm working on more!

Elistar – Thanks for the review. I always liked the idea that Tonks believed that Sirius was innocent. I'm glad you liked the reunion scene. I had fun writing it.

Mressi – Thanks for the review! I'm happy that it made you smile.

Delumacar – I'm glad you like it. I'm not planning a sequel, but maybe a prequel where the Marauders and Lily babysit Tonks.

Theno.1bee – I'm happy that you like it. Can't wait to see your humor fic! I love Tonks/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and Neville/Luna.

**Reviews for _Catching Up_: **

Scared-of-mimes – Thanks for the review. I agree it is strange, but I had fun with it. I really like Tonks and Remus too. Sirius is also a favorite of mine so I liked using those three in this fic. I really like Charlie/Tonks, but only when they're in Hogwarts. After it's gotta be Tonks/Moony!

Vindicated16 – I'm happy you liked it! It does seem a lot like something Sirius would do, doesn't it?

Mollisk – I'm glad you though it was interesting – it was meant to be. This will only be a one-shot, but I do have some other stories I'm working on. There's a full list on my profile.

Kandy916 – Thanks for the review! If Sirius had asked me that I would have probably told him to shut up and go away…in so many words…but if Tonks had said that then I wouldn't have had much of an ending. This is probably going to stay a one-shot, but I've got several other stories I'm working on.

Mrscribble – Thanks for reviewing! I liked Matchmaker!Sirius too. I think it'd be so funny to watch. He'd either embarrass everybody (like in my fic) or he'd make a mess of everything and embarrass himself.

Starnat – I'm glad you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it.

Hopeforthefuture – I'm happy you liked it! There wasn't really a point to it. It was really a pwp.

Elistar – I'm glad you liked it! I'm I thought the mischief fit with the Marauders too. I think a lot of people smirked at the end – me included!

Mressi – Thanks for the review! Glad you thought it was cute and funny – it was meant to be! I'm happy you liked it!

**Reviews for _Laughter, Tears, and Mystified Men_: **

TeenTypist – I'm glad you like it. To tell the truth I forgot why Remus came back. I meant to add it in, but I can't remember what it was. I like your idea about the wards though. The Death Eater's breaking in to Tonks' home was essential to the plot, but I figure if Sirius can get into Gryffindor Tower (PoA) without doing anything illegal (besides being and Animagus) then four Death Eaters can get into Tonks' flat. And, like you said, Bellatrix is smart even if she is insane.

TeenTypist (your second review) – Thanks for the review! I'm updating fast because I leave for camp on Monday and I don't get back until the 15th. I want to post it before I leave. No one's going to be reading fanfiction on the 15th. Everybody's going to be waiting for HBP. The entire story (five chapters) will be posted by Sunday. I'm glad you liked Remus carrying Tonks home. I thought it was cute too.

Sinead Usagi – I'm glad you like it! There will be more posted very soon. I do have a bit of plot planned, but not too much. I'm not sure whether I should write a sequel though.

Luna Longbottom – I am not replying to your entire insane review, mainly because I'm seeing you tonight anyway. I'm sorry I forgot to thank you for being my beta! Thanks so much!

Lupinsmoon12391 – I'm glad you like it! There is actually a lot of squealing in this story. I had fun with it. I love to squeal and I do it often so don't feel like a little girl. There's a little squealing in the third chapter and a bit more in the fourth. The next chapters are longer; I just couldn't resist leaving that first cliffie. I love Lupin/Tonks too. It's my favorite! There is a nice little Lupin/Tonks scene in the fifth chapter. If enough people like this story and I decide to continue it into the trio's sixth year there will be several more Lupin/Tonks moments along with Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and Neville/Luna.

Lupinsmoon12391 (your second review) – Like I said Lupin/Tonks is also my favorite ship. I'm glad you like the way I've written them so far. That means a lot. The fourth chapter is my favorite I think, though I like bits of all the chapters. I hope you like it! This story should be all posted by Sunday as I'm leaving for camp on Monday. I won't be back until the afternoon of the 15th and I figure that no one's going to read fanfiction when HBP comes out. You'd have to be crazy to read fanfiction over HBP!

LupinLovesTonks – Thanks for the review! You'll see more very soon. The entire story (five chapters) will be posted by Sunday. By the way, I love your stories. I really like _A Mother's Love_. Brie is awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: In case you forgot Amelia Bones is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, therefore giving her the authority to tell Tonks that she's not allowed to work in the field for at least another eight months.)  
(A/N: The squealing and "safety in numbers" idea is mine and this fic was written BEFORE Luna Longbottom's _Sleepover at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_. Go read it. It's awesome!)

As Emmeline and Hestia reached Tonks' room they could hear the three inside starting to calm down.

"Did you see his face!" came from behind the door and they burst into another fit of giggles.

Hestia and Emmeline walked in as the giggles subsided and Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny looked up to see who had come in.

"Alright, what 'girly' stuff have you been talking about without us?" demanded Hestia in mock anger.

"Oh, is that what Charlie calls it? He just doesn't understand how important girl talk can be!" said Tonks indignantly.

"And what have we missed?" asked Emmeline shutting the door behind them.

"Ginny and I found out who Tonks and Charlie are dating," said Hermione looking pointedly at Hestia as Emmeline and Hestia sat on the edge of Tonks' bed opposite Ginny and Hermione. Hestia blushed.

"Hestia, are you dating Charlie?" asked Emmeline.

Hestia nodded and everyone squealed.

"I didn't know adults still squealed," said Ginny.

"Of course we do!" Emmeline exclaimed indignantly. "You can't be expected to act your age all the time."

"Good," said Ginny. "Now I know I can when I'm older!"

"You didn't mention who Tonks is going out with," Hestia pointed out.

"Remus."

Everyone squealed again.

Once they had finished congratulating Hestia and Tonks, Emmeline and Hestia related the scene at the table. That sent the girls into more giggle fits.

"They really are clueless," commented Hermione, referring to Charlie and the rest of the guys.

Tonks started to speak once they had settled down. "Okay. You know our secrets," she said, gesturing to Hestia and herself. "Now it's your turn. Are you going out with anyone?" She looked at Emmeline, Ginny and Hermione who all blushed, averted their eyes, and nodded.

"Well, tell us already!" said Hestia.

Emmeline spoke first. "Kingsley."

Hermione spoke second. "Ron."

Then Ginny. "Harry."

Hestia, Emmeline, and Tonks laughed as Hermione and Ginny turned to each other and said "It's about time! I didn't think he'd ever ask you!" in perfect unison and burst into giggles.

"Hermione and Ginny made me answer earlier and my answer was yes," said Tonks. "Have you kissed yet?"

Everyone nodded.

They all squealed and giggled, becoming giddy with the topic of conversation, until they heard a knock on the door. Charlie, Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, Ron, and Harry walked in.

"We figured there was safety in numbers," said Charlie. "Now I want to know what the bloody hell you're giggling about!"

The girls looked at them and started laughing hysterically.

The guys left quickly seeing that the girls wouldn't be answering anything any time soon.

They went back downstairs with bemused looks similar to Charlie's the first time he had entered the kitchen and Molly, guessing exactly what the girls had been laughing about, started laughing herself, causing the guys to turn around and walk right out again.

"They're all bloody mad," muttered Kingsley and they all nodded in agreement and made their way to the drawing room, thankful for a giggle-free zone.

* * *

A few weeks later Tonks looked up from her book as someone knocked on the doorframe. "Hello, Madam Bones. Come in. Congrats on joining the Order!" she said to the woman standing in the doorway. 

"Thank you, Tonks," said Amelia Bones as she entered the room.

Tonks motioned for her to have a seat on the bed as there were no chairs in the room. "What brings you here, Madam Bones?"

"I have reviewed your medical record with your healer, Tonks, and, according to him, you won't be fully healed for at least another eight months."

"Okay…" said Tonks, slightly confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means no assignments in the field. You'll be doing paperwork for the next eight months."

"What!" Tonks was shocked. "Madam Bones, you can't do that! I can't do paperwork for eight months! I can't stand doing nothing! I'll go mad!"

"I'm sorry, Tonks, but you have no choice," Madam Bones said apologetically. "I can't allow you to do anything else. It could jeopardize your life and the lives of others."

"But –"

"I may have an alternative solution." Both women whipped around to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Tonks asked cautiously.

"I am in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," explained Dumbledore. "As an Auror you know defensive spells."

"But I don't know very much about Dark creatures," said Tonks.

"If you wouldn't mind teaching alongside another teacher I assure you that it wouldn't be a problem."

"How and who, sir?" asked Tonks.

"I'm currently attempting to convince Remus Lupin that his lycanthropy wouldn't create a problem if he were to come back," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"It'd be nice," said Tonks. "But I want to be an Auror, not a teacher. I can't just quit."

"Amelia," said Dumbledore turning to Madam Bones, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange. "Would it create a problem if Miss Tonks were to come and teach at Hogwarts for the school year and then return to her work as an Auror?"

"Certainly not," replied Madam Bones. "She wouldn't be able to do very much until at least the middle of April anyway. We need all the Aurors we can get and, with Tonks' abilities, we can't afford to lose her."

"Well, it's settled then, unless you would rather do paperwork?" Dumbledore asked, turning back to Tonks.

She shook her head, grinning. "I'd rather be a teacher any day."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, moving towards the door. "Now I must go and see about Remus. Good day to you both." And he was gone.

Madam Bones stood up. "I must be going, too. Good luck, Professor Tonks." She grinned at Tonks who grinned back.

"Thank you, Madam Bones," said Tonks as Madam Bones turned to leave.

Madam Bones turned back and smiled. "You're welcome."

She left and Tonks went back to her book, grinning to herself.

Teaching with Remus…the possibilities were endless…

(A/N: Please visit my profile and read the summaries of the stories I'm working on. Tell me what you think I should post next. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: THis chapter's shorter, but it's got a bit more NT/RL in it than the other chapters. This is the last chapter. If you want a sequel please review!)

Later that afternoon there was another knock at Tonks' door. It was Remus.

"Hey, Remus," Tonks greeted him. "Have a seat." She gestured at the space on the bed next to her.

"Hello, Nymphadora," he answered.

Tonks glared at him and then pleaded, "Can't you at least shorten it, Remus? Dora or something?"

"And lose something to tease you about? Never."

"Remus!"

"Yes?"

"Oh, you! You're so…so…_rebellious_!"

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked innocently.

"I – oh – I – grr!" Tonks couldn't think of anything else to say. Remus saved her the trouble by kissing her.

"That was nice," Tonks said breathlessly when they had pulled apart.

"Good. It was meant to be…Professor." Remus grinned. "We're leaving on Monday, you know."

"That's three days from now, Remus!"

"I know. We're also taking Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with us. Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Harry to ride the train."

"They won't be happy about that. You know Harry hates special treatment. How are we getting there? Portkey or floo?

"Portkey. Dumbledore's closed the fireplaces into Hogwarts."

"Better start packing."

Remus nodded, kissed Tonks one last time and left.

"Have fun! Be careful! Stay out of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley was quickly hugging Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Remus before the Portkey activated. Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny hugged Hestia and Emmeline and Tonks hugged Kingsley while Remus shook his hand.

"Hurry! The Portkey's leaving soon!" Emmeline warned, holding out the battered, old, red pillow they were using for a portkey.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks hurriedly gathered their trunks and assorted pets. They all had a hand on the pillow just ten seconds before the portkey activated. They yelled one final goodbye and felt the familiar jerk.

Harry and Ron only just managed to stay on their feet by grabbing on to the arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room where they had landed. Remus would have stayed upright if it hadn't been for Tonks who fell into him with a yelp of pain.

"Tonks, are you all right?" asked Hermione concernedly from where she was sprawled next to Ginny.

"I just twisted my ankle again," Tonks sighed, exasperated with herself.

Ron and Harry helped Ginny and Hermione off the floor as Remus said, "Nymphadora, I would help you up, but it's quite impossible with you on top of me."

Tonks, suddenly realizing she was lying across his chest, blushed and rolled off. "Sorry, Remus," she said. "And don't call me Nymphadora!"

Remus smiled mischievously as he stood up and turned around to give her a hand.

"But it's such a nice name, Nymphadora."

Tonks glared at him, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron exchanged grins at their professors' obvious flirting but made no comment.

Tonks winced as she put weight on her ankle. "Damn! That's the second time this week!" she muttered.

You should go see Madam Pomfrey, Tonks," suggested Ginny. "Before it gets any worse."

Tonks made a face. "I'll be in the hospital wing until term starts!"

"You really should go, Tonks," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you should, Tonks," Ron said uncharacteristically, with a suppressed smile.

"Yeah," Harry chimed in. "Who else can turn Malfoy into a ferret and blame it on Moody for training you to be paranoid?"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all burst out laughing while Hermione tried to control herself. She soon gave up hope and joined the others in their hysterical laughter.

Tonks watched the teens, confused. Remus chuckled appreciatively, obviously having heard the tale before.

"We'll tell you when you get back," Hermione said, finally regaining control.

"I believe they're right. Shall I escort you?" Remus asked formally, holding out his arm for her to take.

Tonks winced again as she took a step and Remus smiled. "Back to the old way then!" he said cheerfully.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at them curiously.

"Remus…don't you dare…"

Remus' grin widened and he scooped a shrieking Tonks up into his arms.

"See you all later," Remus said casually as he walked out the portrait hole with Tonks still reprimanding him but also looking quite happy with the current situation.

Hermione and Ginny giggled and went up to their dormitories to unpack. Ron and Harry exchanged bemused looks.

"This is going to be an interesting year…"

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
